wildshadowfandomcom-20200215-history
Guilds
Introduced in build 121, guilds are a feature to help players organize and interact. They cost 1000 fame to make, can hold up to 50 members, and allow 5 different ranks. Features of a Guild Members of a guild can be one of five ranks: Founder (represented by a Gold Crown),Leader (Silver Crown), Officer (Flag), Member (Silver Sword), or Initiate (Green Shield). The creator of a guild is automatically made its Founder, and new members start off as Initiates. More information on changing ranks can be found below under Administrating a Guild. All members of the guild have access to the guild chat and guild hall, described below. Guild chat is a cross-server messaging system that can only be seen by members of your guild. Messages in the guild chat will appear as green text; to type your own messages into guild chat, type "/guild message" or "/g message". ( You can just hit the g key and then start typing too). Guild Fame is accumulated through the deaths of on guild members. The account fame bestowed upon a guild member consequent to the death of a character is translated directly into guild fame. Guild Fame can be spent on guild hall upgrades. The guild hall can be accessed from the lower part of the nexus, directly left of the vault portal. In the guild hall, there are a few important locations: *Guild Chronicle: From here, you can view the current members of the guild, and the guild fame they have each contributed. The Founder, Leaders, and Officers can promote, demote, or discharge members of lesser rank. *Guild Hall Upgrade: This is where the Founder and Leaders can spend guild fame to upgrade the hall. *Guild Board: This board, which can be edited by the Founder, Leaders,and Officers, contains a large text field which can be viewed by any member. Starting a Guild To start a guild, simply walk up to the podium located in the top-right courtyard of the Nexus. If you have the required 1000 fame, you will be allowed to create a guild with a unique name (up to 20 characters), and will be automatically appointed its Founder. Joining a Pre-existing Guild To join a guild, a Founder, Leader, or Officer must invite you. They can do this by either by clicking on your name in the character menu and pressing the Invite button, or by typing "/invite playername". Similar to a trade request, the invitation can only be made to players nearby and will show up at the bottom right of your screen; simply click the Accept button, and you're in! Administrating a Guild Including the invitation of new members, the guild Founder, Leaders and Officers are responsible for managing the ranks of other members, or kicking out unwanted players. All ranks/privileges are controlled using the podium located at the very top of your guild hall. The Founder can change the rank of anyone else in the guild. Leaders and Officers can change the ranks of members. A Leader may change the rank of anyone except the Founder, including adding new Leaders, but cannot demote co-leaders. Officers can promote and demote Members and Initiates. Furthermore, clicking the X next to a player's name will boot them out of the guild, although they can always be reinvited. Guild Upgrades The guild Founder or leaders can also spend guild fame to upgrade the guild hall at the table next to the guild chronicle. Each successive upgrade will increase the size of the guild hall and add additional cosmetic features, such as rugs, weapon racks, tables, etc. The first upgrade costs 10k GF, the second costs 100k GF, and the third costs 250k GF. Leaving a Guild There are two ways to lose membership in a guild: either by willingly renouncing membership, or by being removed as described in the Administration section. To leave your guild, approach the podium in the rightmost nexus courtyard and renounce your membership. Category:Guilds